Gelatin
About Gelatin is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! in Battle for BFDI and was a member of Team No-Name in Battle for Dream Island Again. Gelatin survived to appear in IDFB. He is voiced by Graham Taylor. He currently lives in Elizabeth‘s House. However, everyone finds him annoying. Despite being 16, Gelatin constantly acts like a 6 years old. In “Four Goes Too Far”, an annoyed Donut asks why he always acts like he is 6 years old. Gelatin replies by saying he is, but this was probably a joke. Appearance Normal Gelatin appears to be a lime-flavored gelatin. His main body is jade and his bottom lighting is spring green. Humanoid Gelatin is a tall, neon green, muscular, buff humanoid with black arms and legs, a distorted mouth, and a distorted green left hand. Changes Pre-debut * Gelatin is dark green. * Gelatin is a tall gelatin shape. * Gelatin has thick dark green outlines. Beta * Gelatin loses his arms. * Gelatin is badly drawn. * Gelatin gets a black outline. * Gelatin is a lighter shade of green. * Gelatin‘s shape is shorter and stubbier. * Gelatin has a white shading on the top. BFDIA-BFB * Gelatin regains his arms. * Gelatin’s asset is more refined. * Gelatin has a dark green outline. Humanoid * Gelatin is a tall, black and green humanoid. Personality In BFDIA, Gelatin has a very laid back personality as he is calmer than most contestants at handling situations. He is presumed to have made the freeze juice and the anti-poison, which probably means that he has a resourceful amount of knowledge on chemistry. His caring for others is quite inconsistent, as although he saved Match from getting squashed by the HPRC in “Zeeky Boogy Doog”, he also threw his own teammates out from Puffball just because there wasn’t enough room in “Get Digging” and “Get in the Van”. He might be claustrophobic, meaning that he is afraid of small spaces. In BFB, he retains his laid back personality, but he’s more reckless and inconsiderate than he was in BFDIA, supported by the fact that he kept throwing forks at Death P.A.C.T. (but he stopped doing that since BFB 4) and suggesting to kill Bomby to their advantage. He’s also a bit more immature, especially towards Donut, and impulsive, since he normally does something before thinking twice about doing it, unless he’s scolded about doing so. An example of this, once again, him repeatedly trying to use Bomby’s explosive properties to win until being told otherwise, despite the fact that this would result in the latter‘s death. He and Whippie are fierce rivals and always try to tear each other to shreds. He also hates Finny for her trying to throw Shurikens at him like his forks. He always uses Cake's Finny repellent. He has what the others call "Synchiroanurophobia," a fear of Ninja Dragonets. '' Synchiropus is part of the scientific name (the genus name) for the mandarin dragonet, which Ninja Dragonets are considered a subspecies of. '''Nicknames' * Jelly: Given by Barf Bag. * Green thingy: Given by "Sick Bubbles" (her hated nickname) * Dessert: Given by Whippie. * Forky: Given by Dragonet. * Greeny: Also given by Finny since they are both green. Gallery Sprite Gelatin.png|Gelatin’s Humanoid Form Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Teens